UFC Call-Out
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/GSP. After the 158 Conference call, Georges Confronts Nick.


_**A/N: **_I've only just seen the _**Full**_ UFC 158 Conference Call. I should have heard it ages ago instead of Writing Diaz Slash lol.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Strong Language. Very Adult scenes.

* * *

Nick Diaz is pissed. He knows that he shouldn't be. He knows that Georges probably never said the " Dana White Beating" Speech. But it pisses Nick off that Georges could even think like that.

Were the fuck did that anger come from? Sure Nick called him out after the BJ Penn fight, but it meant nothing.

* * *

He just wanted to get under GSP's skin...

* * *

And it obviously worked. They had the UFC 158 Conference call. Georges was spiteful,and edgy. Nick didn't get why. He didn't think Georges was taking any of this seriously. Until one reporter asked:

_"Georges are you pampered?_

Before Georges could speak Nick said:

**_"I Hope so Mother-fucker. If had your money, I'd be getting pampered left and fucking right. I'd have fuckers coming in every hour on the hour Pampering me the fuck up"_**

* * *

GSP wasn't impressed. He was so un-impressed that he went round to Nick's hotel room. When Nick opened the door, he was surprised to see him.

"You come at night" Nick said. It sounded like an order, but it was really a question.

"I needed to see you now. Is that okay King Diaz?" Georges said.

* * *

He barged past Nick and took his shoes off, as usual. Nick shrugged and closed the door.

"So?" Nick asked.

"What was that?" Georges asked.

"Huh?" Nick said.

* * *

"That UFC Conference call. You tried to make me look like a fucking fool" Georges said. Nick pushed down a laugh, and took a breath. It was always funny when Georges ST Pierre swore in English. It sounded like he was trying out for a movie role.

"Georges how the fuck can you be offended?" Nick asked. "You said that you were gonna beat me down" Nick said.

* * *

"You said that I was scared in front of everybody" Georges said.

"You said that I was fucking uneducated. You called me an "Educated fool" Nick told him. That still stung, even now.

"You **_are_** a fool. Is it my fault that I have Millions in the bank and you don't?" Georges asked. Nick charged over to the hotel door and opened it.

* * *

"Go...now" Nick said. Georges shrugged he went up to the Hotel door and closed it. Keeping them both inside.

"Nick...I'm sorry. It's just that...you get me so riled...you know" Georges said. He pulled Nick Diaz towards him and hugged him. Nick didn't hug him back.

* * *

"Nick, don't get moody" Georges said. Nick shrugged. Georges kissed him. Nick was pulling away at first. But Georges kissed him harder.

They made their way to the sofa. They must have made out for Three seconds before Georges got on the floor. He pulled down Nick's trousers and dragged them just under the Fighter's knee.

* * *

Georges took Nick's dick out of his pants. He stroked Diaz's dick with his knuckles. Then he put Nick inside his mouth. Nick didn't want him to do it. He knew that Georges didn't really like giving Blows.

Georges would always squeeze one of his balls. Then Georges would lick his tip until Nick faked a moan.

Today was no different.

* * *

Georges eventually pulled away when he realised he wasn't getting anywhere. He pushed Nick down gently on the sofa. He turned Nick over and licked his back. Nick pulled down his trousers. Georges gently bit Nick's ass.

He put one finger inside him and stretched Nick out. Georges Pulled his trousers down. But he kept them on. He rubbed himself before pushing himself inside Nick. Nick tensed, and pushed himself further into the sofa.

* * *

Georges grabbed Nick's hips and pushed his own hips forward, making Nick take him all in.

He pushed Nick's lower back. He could feel Nick tighten around him. He got harder because of that. Georges cautiously fucked him. Checking the sofa every now and again for blood.

* * *

When Georges was done, he pulled out. Nick half-naked immediately turned around to look up at him.

Georges tried to keep his eyes away from Nick Diaz's dick.

* * *

"You going?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I've got another sponsor meeting, so. I'll call you" Georges said pulling his clothes up.

"Nah I'll call you" Nick said.

* * *

"We'll call each other" Georges said smiling. Nick was going to turn back over and go to sleep, when both fighters heard a knock on the door.

"Nick open up! I know you're in there!" Nate yelled.


End file.
